Foul Play
by axeloftheflame
Summary: Random meeting can sometime give birth to unlikely friendships from two people. Akihisa meets Hiromi after school one day and a certain event will make them get know each other. But will they just see it as a random encounter or will something bloom from it or will it just be a normal event. Will friendship come from their meeting and will it grow into something more? 3 shot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own baka and test

**Well I don't know what to say since I have other fics I am working on a few cross overs. But I sometimes get a lotttttt of writers block and that sucksssssssss. So I thought I do this to pass the time. Since I mean its baka and test so I thought I do a few one shots that way some fics can be completed. Tell me what you think and no flames. I know not a lot of people will read since it not one pairing people will I like but I like wring different fics with different girls. Hell if it does well might do a few more one shots with different people.**

**I have posted a poll on my profile asking which I should focus on more. Focus more on my none cross over fics or focus more on my cross over fics. Make sure to vote and check out my cross over fics. I have been watching Haganai aka I don't have many friends and got to say I love the anime and have been thinking of a fic for it but first I have to finish the anime before that happens. What do you think should I do a cross over I am leaning on yes. Please check it out when its up and my danganronpa and Deadman wonderland fic up check them out along with my sao high school of dead fic and my future diary cross overs.**

**I need to ask since I doubt I could a fic for each idea I have I am thinking of doing one shots with cross overs with different girls since it would give birth to new pairings for Akihisa since he is an awesome dood. He is also my favorite anime guy ever I bet you can tell since most of my fics are about him and him changing to fit the story.**

* * *

**Chapter one the ball player and the idiot**

Akihisa Yoshii was leaving the school in a bad mood seeing as no one took him serious again because of his title.

"Man why do the teachers always make me work so hard on moving their things? I may be a punishment bearer but I have feelings to. They don't even give me time to study telling me to do it at home."

He only sighed as he decide to cut through the school yard to cut a few seconds of his walk home. He heard a sound and just thought it was stomach since he hadn't eaten in a days with him being broke.

"I really need to try and get some food in me before I pass out..again."

He heard the noise again and knew it wasn't his stomach.

"I wonder what the noise is? Might as well go check it out not like I got anything better to do at home."

He made his way towards the noise trying to figure it out. He heard it a third time and had a guess at what it was.

"Sounds like something being hit maybe a ball?"

He arrived to place he himself knew. It was the baseball field of the school he would sometimes play a few game with the rest of guys from class f when they had some free time which was all the time since they were the worst class. He saw someone swinging a bat hitting base balls that were being thrown by a pitching machine that the school had. He saw a girl dressed in her gym clothes wearing a helmet hitting each pitch that was thrown at her.

"She looks familiar, hmm were have I seen her before?"

He tried to remember were he had seen the girl before. But before he could think he heard someone shout.

"Look out!"

"Huh?"

He looked ahead and saw the pitching machine had shot a ball and had gone off course and was heading for him. He only sighed and coursed his luck or his life since he was so unlucky.

"Yea, this is going to hurt a lot."

He took the hit and saw darkness for a few seconds and awoke looking at the sky seeing stars. He then saw the same girl looking down at him.

"Hey idiot are you ok?" He heard her say with a hint of worry in her voice but just a hint nothing else.

"What the hell hit me?" He asked her as he rubbed his head in pain.

"A baseball, I didn't think you would be so dumb that you wouldn't know what hit you?" She told him earning a groan from him.

"I know what hit me OK, it just an expression people use when they get hit hard they just say it. Beside you really shouldn't call someone you don't know an idiot." He told her sitting up rubbing his head in pain.

"Why not? You are the school idiot after all aren't you Yoshii?" the unknown girl replied.

He only looked at the girl with glare seeing her up close seeing she had remove her helmet off. He saw she had short brown hair but was wearing a yellow ribbon in her hair. One look at her brown eyes and face and he knew she was.

"Wait you the class E rep Hiromi Nakabayashi!" He yelled pointing at her earning a glare from her.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right next to you!" she yelled back at him

"Sorry, but I did just get a head injury again.."

"What do you mean again?" She asked him making him look down at the ground.

"Don't really want to talk." He told her thinking back to all time Minami would hurt him for one of his comments and not even say sorry when he really got hurt.

"Ok? So are you ok or not?"

"Yea I'm fine, no need to worry since I have taken worst hits from avatars."

"Should you really be proud of that?" Hiromi asked him as he sighed again looking at her.

"I guess I shouldn't but that's what I'm use to since the school use me as a pack mule." He said standing up and dusting himself off and just smiled.

"Well I got to get going I need to get ready for tomorrow."

Akihisa tried walking away and started to wobble a bit before falling back on the ground.

"Guess I'm not as ok as I thought." He said aloud as he felt the pain in his head get worst.

"Well you did just hit by a baseball thrown by a machine so I would figure. Com on get up I have a first aid kit in my sports bag. The least I can is patch you up a bit to make up for the hit." Hiromi said again with a hint worry in her voice.

He just stared as her face from the ground and spoke.

"Why are you worried about me? I mean we are in different classes and you did hurt me pretty bad when we faced off?"

She just helped him off the ground and walked him over to the benches making him take a seat as retrieved the first aid kit.

"That was awhile back and beside like I said I don't want to get in trouble if the school idiot got hurt. That's all."

"Oh." He replied feeling a bit hurt she was only thinking about herself right now. He felt a warm liquid fall form his head.

"Are you applying something?" Akihisa asked her like the feel of the warm liquid on his head feeling a little dizzy.

"No! That's blood!" He heard yell as he panicked and grabbed his head.

"Ahhhhhhh, I'm going to die so young! He grabbed Hiromi by her shoulders and spoke. Nakabayashi-san you owe me if I die! Please go to my home and delete my web history! I don't want my friends know what I have been looking at!"

Hiromi slapped his hand away as she yelled in a bit of rage.

"Stop over reacting and Hold still while I wipe it off! Exactly what have you been looking up!?"

"Never mind what I said!" he yelled trying to make her forget about what he had said.

"Then hold still!"

He nodded as he felt her wipe the blood of his head and then heard speak.

"Ok this is going to sting, so bear with the pain."

He nodded again as he almost yelled when he felt the rubbing alcohol but bit his lip holding in a scream. After a few minutes she was done. He felt her start to wrap his head in bandages. He had to admit it felt kind of nice having someone worry about him with the injury's he had. Even if she didn't mean it since he was the schools tool in away.

"There all done. You should be all better now?" She said as she got up from the bench and walked back to pitching machine and turned it on. She walked back to the plate and started her swinging again.

He sat on the bench rubbing his head in a bit of pain. He sat trying to figure out what to say. He sat there and said the first thing he knew he should say.

"Thanks for patching me up." he told her with a smile.

She swung and hit a ball and replied.

"Like I said I only did it cause since you're the punishment bearer of the school and I don't want to get in trouble."

"Well, yea but still thank you not many people would have helped me since I'm in class F."

"Just because we are in different classes it doesn't really matter beside we are not in class right now so I don't see you as an f student yoshii."

"Thanks, I guess I'll be going then. Thanks again for the help."

He was about to get up than fell to the floor grabbing his stomach in pain.

"Uhhhhhh."

"What's wrong with you now? I doubt you took a hit in the stomach?" Hiromi asked him putting her bat down looking at him on the ground.

"I didn't Nakabayashi-san, but I'm just so hungry!" he yelled with a white light on him making him see small angels playing harps for his death.

She deadpanned right there looking at him not believing what he had said.

"You're kidding right?"

"I haven't had a good meal in a while, since I was forced to spend all my money."

She scratched her head and just sighed.

"You're pretty annoying you know that?"

She looked over to him and saw him on the ground with a dead look on his face. She could have sworn she saw his ghost leaving his body.

"Guess he is really in that bad of shape and the blow to the head probably made it worst. I should probably call it a day I doubt I will be able to concentrate anymore today with him here."

Akihisa was face first in the dirt mumbling about being in need of food he didn't hear the footsteps getting near him.

"Hey are you going to stay in the dirt all day?" Hiromi asked him getting no replied from him only hearing the sound of his stomach.

"Guess I don't have a choice then."

She reached into her sports bag and retrieved a small energy bar from it and sat on the bench. She opened it and took a bite seeing Akihisa body shake a bit. She felt a little bad and didn't know why she did what she did next.

"Hey Yoshii do you want one?" she asked sitting on the bench handing him the energy bar. She saw him turn his head and have a look of happiness.

"Really?! You would help me in my time of need!?" he asked with small tears in his eyes.

"Uhhhh, sure here?"

She offered him one her energy bars and saw his eyes light up. Hiromi saw him start to reach for it but saw him stop an inch away from it.

"I won't owe you anything will I? I mean it's a bit odd you a class E student being nice to me a class F." He said wanting to grab the bar but also thinking he would be in debt to her.

"Like I said yoshii, we aren't in class right now so I don't see the problem offering you some help. But if you want refuse my help than I guess I will take my offer back."

She pulled her hand back but felt him grab her hand shocking her by his gesture.

"No! Please don't! Ok, ok I accept your offer Nakabayashi-san!"

"Good, now let go my hand!"

He realized he was holding her hand that had the energy bar.

"Sorry!"

He pulled his hand back in a panic saying he was sorry over and over again. She just accepted his sorry and saw him get up from the ground dusting himself off. He took a seat next to her and unwrapped the energy bar and started to eat with a smile.

Hiromi only looked at Akihisa and wondered why he was with such joy she then heard him yell.

I'm ALIVEEEEE AGAINN! (A/N anyone remember this scene from trigun when Vash was close to death and needed water lol)

"Hey it can't be that good? It's just an energy bar?"

She looked at him and saw his eyes light up with passion.

"When you live like me something like this is a meal! Then again once I start eating normal this might not even be a meal anymore." Akihisa said with a sad smile.

"You must have really bad money trouble."

She saw him get a shadow of gloom over him.

"You have no idea all I can eat a 1/36 of a cup of noodles."

"You're kidding right?" Hiromi asked him not believing him but the look he gave told her he wasn't kidding. "I don't even know what to say that Yoshii. I didn't think the school idiot was also broke?"

"Normally I wouldn't be but a lot happen and lets just I'm broke and I'm starving most of the time, until my mom and dad send me money next month."

"You didn't spend all your money on lottery tickets did you?!" Hiromi asked thinking he would be dumb enough to do that. But then she saw him start to sweat.

"Of course I didn't! I may be an idiot but I'm not that dumb."

He told her but was hoping she didn't ask him to empty his pocket since he had bought two tickets hoping to get his money back. But like the tickets said he was a loser.

"Good, I would think you would at least have some smarts"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better about being broke?"

"Nope just be happy you are not living in the streets."

"Well I guess that's true, I should be happy that I'm not on the street."

After a bit of small talking they both finished there so called meal.

"Well that hit the spot," he said with smile.

"You seem to over think things don't you…"

He shrugged his shoulders but noticed something as he saw Hiromi pull out another energy bar.

"Wait, is that you have to eat?" He asked her in disbelief.

"Yea, I need to stay in shape since we have a big game soon. So I need to sure I'm in top shape and not eat a lot. So I need to cut back on the food a bit to make sure I'm at my best."

She heard him stay silent but didn't expect him to say the next things.

"Don't take this the wrong way but that's the dumbest idea I have ever heard!"

"What was that?!" she stood up glaring at him as he was still sitting down.

"You heard me, you will not get ready for the game if you start starving yourself trust me on this. Look at me I'm a bit starved and you saw how I fell over. What do you think will happen if you starve your body of the nutrients it needs?"

She looked at him with wide eyes as he continued.

"Sometimes I think the people doing that are pretty dumb, I mean you could still eat a good meal and still be in shape. I mean I saw you hitting base balls and you seem to be good at it and you have to admit it's a good workout right?"

She nodded as she continued to listen to him talk.

"Then you should probably stop trying to starve yourself and beside."

She looked at his face and saw him turn a bit red wondering why?

"Beside what?"

"You don't need to starve your body to get into shape because you…"

"Because I?" She wanted what he wanted to say. He seemed to be wanting to change the subject but the more she saw his face turn red the more she wanted to know.

"You already have a great body, I don't see why you need to try and get one."

Her whole face turned red at what he said. She didn't know why she was embarrassed at his comment and from the school idiot. Why was she turning red, to her he was just a nobody but why did what he say make her turn red..

"You're just say that. I'm nothing compared to other girls at this school."

She heard him sigh as she felt him out his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and saw he had a serious face.

"You shouldn't really compare yourself to other girls beside you have your own charm that some don't have."

"Like?"

"Well you seem to love sports not a lot of girls do and some men would like a girl that likes sports."

"But most men think I'm not girl enough and think I'm a bit of a tomboy and seem to not notice me."

"Then that's their problem beside, it's not your fault if they can't see your charm."

"I have charm?" she asked him with her cheeks a bit red as he nodded.

"All girls have their own charm with yours being your tough body because of the amount time you have played baseball."

She gave him a blank stare thinking he sounded like a pervert and wanted to shut him up, and was going to but stopped.

"You also have your eyes and hair which are very pretty."

He meant it as a friendly comment but expect her to turn red. He just looked at her noticing what he said.

"Uhhh, sorry I didn't mean it to sound like that but I did kind of mean it." he said with a bit of embarrassment on his face.

"Crap, she is going to kill me with her bat for what I just said, I guarantee it." He said quoting something he had seen a few days ago. He just hoped she would do it fast so he could go home. He didn't understand why he was still here talking to her.

"Well I have to go." He said getting up trying to run away tripped falling on the ground cursing his luck. "I'm dead." He looked up and saw her with her hand out.

"Here let me help you."

He took her hand expecting a death grip but found she was just helping him up. He then found out she was telling the truth right now they were just themselves not class F or E. Once up he saw her sigh.

"Well I guess I better get going to its already getting late but I need to pick up all the baseballs I hit."

Before she walked away he spoke.

"Let me help you!"

"Huh? Why? You really don't need to help me you know?"

"I know but with two of us you will be done faster."

"But?" She wanted to say no but wasn't allowed to.

"I will not let you say no, beside I need to thank you for the meal."

"You mean the energy bar?"

"Energy bar to you, a meal to me. Now come on the faster we pick the balls up the faster we go home."

He walked to the baseball filed leaving her alone, she had a smirk on her face as she laughed at what he said.

"Oh well better not turn down his help."

They spent the next thirty minutes gathering all the balls and putting them back in a small bucket with no trouble. When they were done they both had worked up a small sweat. During the pickup they had small chats about their classes trying to pass the time. They walked back to her bag seeing as they were done.

"Well that did take long." Akihisa said wiping the sweat his head with a smile.

"You're right at least I can home early thanks to you yoshii. You may be in idiot but least you know how to work hard."

He glared at her as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll take that as a complement, even if my grades are a bit low I still work very hard since I am a mule after all well that's what you called me."

"Hehehe, sorry about that I guess it was a bit uncalled for, but don't blame me it's kind of is the schools fault for branding you like that yoshii."

"Yea I guess your right Nakabayashi-san.

His stomach rumbled again as he just grabbed it and turned red.

"Hahaha, I guess I must be hungry again."

Hiromi just looked at the ground and sighed,

"You really are an odd person… I think I have another energy bar in my bag if you really need it that bad?"

"Yes please!" Akihisa yelled causing her to shake her head.

She reached for her bag and found it and gave it to him. As soon as she offered it she found it gone from her hands and heard soft chewing.

"You really must need food if you're getting so much joy from that small bar."

As he finished he stood up with a smile and dusted himself off.

"Like I said, a small bar to you but for me right now it's a meal. I have a reason to be starving you don't".

"But I need to keep in shape for the game."

"Well you can, just don't starve yourself."

"Fine, I will think about what you said and thanks for helping clean up."

"No problem, it would have taken you longer with just you beside like you said right now we aren't class E or F we are just normal students right?"

"Yea, I guess I did say that didn't think you would take it to heart after I treated you bad a while ago."

"What can I say I seem to get a lot of hate form people that only know me about though my title."

She looked at him as he sighed and spoke.

"Well I guess I better put everything back before I go."

"Let me help since it will be faster."

"I don't have another bar if you get hungry again yoshii." She said with a small smirk.

"Then I will just work fast and hope that I don't hungry until we are done. Now come one let's not waste time."

She saw him run picking up the baseball gear almost tripping but saw he managed to stop himself from falling and resumed his job.

"I don't even know what to think about this."

She just walked over and decided it was best to help him. it didn't take long with two people packing up all the gear back in the school shed. They walked back to the bench and just got ready to leave.

"Well it looks that's the last of it and not soon enough the sun will be going down soon."

"Thanks again for the help yoshii but you do realize we will be back to normal tomorrow with me not liking your class right?"

"What can you do? That's the way the school is with the other classes. But not all classes are the same you know. I got a few friends in higher classes and they seem to treat my class ok." He told her with a small smile causing her to turn a bit red.

"Really? I guess I better try and try to make my class a bit different since we really aren't that higher then you." She said looking a little down but looked up feeling a hand on her back and looked up to see Akihisa still giving her the same smile.

"Come on, cheer up it's not that bad being in a lower class. I bet you have skills that higher and lower classes don't have since they focus too much on studying."

"Hmmmm." Hiromi began to think and knew he was right since her class was filled mostly with people who were goo d at sports and had higher stamina then most classes.

"Well sorry to leave but I have to get going, maybe we will see each other tomorrow?"

"Maybe who knows, maybe we will since I did like talking to the idiot of school."

She saw him give him an annoyed look before just shaking it off.

"Anyway I will see you when I see you just make sure you get home ok?"

She nodded as she saw him walk away and spoke one final time.

"Thanks again for the meal! Before finally leaving her site leaving her alone."

"Guess I should get going home. "Hiromi said to herself retrieving her bag and starting her trip home thinking about the time she spent with Akihisa. She heard her stomach growl from a bit of hunger and thought about what he said to her.

"Maybe I should eat a bit more he did say I was pretty fit." She felt her face go red as she remembered his comment about her.

"What I'm a thinking he is just some random class f student! No, I mean he is just some random guy right now since we aren't class E or F." he was pretty nice and he did say I was pretty. Was he really being nice or was he hitting on me? I'm not looking for a boyfriend yet. She said to herself trying to figure Akihisa out but didn't get an answer

Meanwhile Akihisa was shedding tears seeing as he to sell some of his video games and manga seeing as his dad gave him a phone call telling him his sister would be coming for a surprise visit tomorrow and too be ready to impress her if he still wants to live alone. Hearing this he had run home and gathered a few things to sell at a late night pawn shop and to the nearest grocery store and bought a few things he would need to fool his sister.

"At least I can final eat some good before my sis gets here. Maybe I should make myself something a good meal now that I have something to eat tomorrow. Then again….."

His thought took him back to Hiromi and what they talked about. He had gotten an idea thought it would be a good way to pay her back now that he had food.

"Hope she will not think I'm weird for doing this." He said to himself with a grin. He made his way home seeing at it was night time.

When he arrived home he unlocked the door and walked in turning on the light locking the door behind himself. He walked over to fridge and filled it with the new food he had just bought shedding tears of joy and sorrow seeing as he sold his beloved manga and games but was happy he finally had food to eat.

"But at what cost." Was all he said letting out more tears thinking about his beloved stuff. He looked at the ceiling and sighed before decided to get work and make his lunch for tomorrow and also to make a something to say thank you.

"Better get started it and make sure it turns out ok!"

* * *

**Done I think :P well as I said I am starting to do one shots for baka and test with Yoshii with different girls. I also have cross over one shots planned and a few stories with them. I hope you all check them out. Just letting readers know there is a chapter 2 in the work since the one shot isn't done yet. How I will I take this fic what will happen and I sort changed things up with him knowing his sister is coming over. How will a small meeting change things between yoshii and** **Hiromi?**

**Next chapter will open a few new things to them as a friendship will grow but will a relationship grow? What will others think of this what will her class think of her talking to an idiot? What Mizuki and Minami do about this?! hehehe well tune in for the next chapter. Ideas for one shots are welcome as I have a story in my journal with a love triangle with Mizuki and Minami I haven't done a fic like that yet. **

**Please vote on my poll on which fics I should focus on more cross overs or none cross overs. As I said I am watching the anime Haganai and I am thinking about doing a cross over with it including Akihisa since he is my fave anime person to write cross overs for. So no flames when the cross overs posted please check them out though and my danganronpa and deadman wonder land cross over fics are up please check them out as well my sao and high school of the dead cross overs. R and r**


	2. up To Bat

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and test

**Like I said this will be a short fic and here is the last chapter to it. To those that favored I am happy that you liked the story. I knew this fic wouldn't get a lot of reviews or likes since it's not a main parings. Well I am also working on other one shots for cross over like I said. I hope you check them out when they are up and leave a review.**

**I would like to say I am working on a cross over of Boku wa tomodachi ga sukunai fic with baka and test since I am watching the anime and seeing how to take it. Please check it out when its up as well. I will also be taking ideas for one shots from my readers let me know in a review or pm but first I will have to have seen the anime to do a fic for it. As long as its baka and test or a cross over paring idea with baka and test it will be done.**

**One of my readers has pm me asking for a one shot for Rosario+vampire and baka and test. I agree with the paring he has told me about and will do the fic when this one is done. I am also watching high school DXD as requested and I love it when I finish season one I will see if I can do a cross over.**

**Final note I have also decided to do lemons for some of my fics. I might even do a lemon for this fic once its done but put it in the m section with a time skip. As I said ideas are welcome I will try to have the next chapter soon and to the people who faved and reviewed thank you. What do you think good idea to do lemons with someone shots I have planned? Let me know in a pm or review and sorry for bad title :P**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Up to bat**

Akihisa awoke at the sound of his alarm clock and yawned as he turned it off and got up for a quick shower to get ready for school. As he finished his shower he got ready for school getting dressed. He walked to the kitchen fully dressed drying his hair looking at the small bento boxes on his kitchen table.

"Yawn, man I really stayed up late making these things. I hope I did OK with them, then again I am a much better cook then my sister so as long as I did better than her they should be ok." Akihisa said to himself smiling a bit happy that he was a better cook then his sister. He began to think if his friends knew he could cook. But just shrugged it off saying he would tell them one day.

"Need to get ready fast!"

He packed his Bento's and just put on his shoes and ran out the door with his bag. Running down the stairs he jumped the last few steps making a soft landing and heading to school with his thoughts on thanking a certain person for yesterday.

Hiromi was making her way towards school thinking about what the day would hold for her. It was interrupted by someone tapping her shoulder. Turning to see who it was she smiled seeing it was her friend and class E ambassador Yoshiko Mikami.

"Morning Yoshiko sleep well?"

"More than I wanted beside, how was your training yesterday? I heard you left home very late is it true?"

"Yea, I kind of got side tracked ad lost track of time." She said with a lazy smile.

"I see, it's probably because you haven't been eating well. The whole class has seen you barley eating during lunch you usually don't hear us talking to you during class. You should really eat better I mean you're not broke so you should be able to have a proper meal." Yoshiko said to her friend seeing her look at her with wide eyes.

"That's the same thing he told me yesterday."

"Huh? Who told you what now?"

"Uhh, it's nothing but don't worry I have decided to eat a little more. I won't be eating less anymore since I can't be passing out on the field."

"That's right, we have a game soon don't we?"

"Yea we are facing class 2-D in a game. It shouldn't be too hard seeing as they lack the stamina to last a long game. So the team is ready to show them they aren't all that." Hiromi said clenching her fist with fire in her eyes.

"Nice to see you pumped but I can't help but feel something is up with you?" her friend told Hiromi with looking at her.

"Nothing is up with me!"

"Hmmmmm, I bet I know what's wrong! I bet your thinking about Kubo-kun aren't you?!"

Hiromi turned red hearing the name of her crush and just shook her head at her friend.

"No I'm not! I just have a lot on my mind with what happen yesterday and Kubo-kun isn't involved!"

"Hmmmmm, then is it another guy?" Yoshiko getting more and more suspicious of her friends reactions.

"No!"

"Really by the sound of your voice I say it is."

"It's not just let it go ok!"

"Fine, fine but I will get answer from you soon. Looks like we are nearing the school. Hey isn't that the school idiot at the gate with his friends?"

"Huh!? Where?"

Hiromi looked up to see her friend was right she saw Akihisa talking with Yuuji and the other guys. She saw him smile and couldn't help but remembered what had happen yesterday and shook her head getting the thoughts out of her head. She saw him looking the same but she noticed an air around him something he didn't have yesterday.

"He seems different? Did something happen to him last night? Wait why do I care?"

"Hey Hiromi is he waving at you?"

"What?!" Hiromi looked up to see Akihisa waving her way with a smile. She saw that he looked like he was about to walk over to her but saw him pulled away by his red head friend and lead into the school.

"Ok that was just weird, he looked like he was coming over to talk to us? What an idiot thinking he could just walk over to us his betters. Don't you think so Hiromi?"

"…"

"Hiromi?"

Yoshiko looked over at her friend who seemed to be in thought. For a few seconds before snapping out of it.

"Ummmm, Yoshiko."

"Yea?"

"Do you think you not belittle anyone from class F." Hiromi told her friend hopeing she wouldn't overreact, but.

Yoshiko eyes widen at what her friend had just told,

"What!? Are you serious?! But they class F the dumbest of the dumb."

"That may be true but, we aren't that much smarter then they and you know that."

"But?!" Yoshiko tried to argue with her friend but was not giving a chance.

"I know the reason we belittle them is because we want to feel better about ourselves but is that right? We don't like it when higher classes do it to us, so should we really do it to them?" Hiromi told her friend not giving her a choice in what she was asking.

"Well no, but."

"End of our talk then, I'm the rep and I'm making it a rule and telling others to follow it. So are you with me or not?"

Yoshiko looked at her friend not believing what her friend/rep had told her and just sighed.

"Ok, I'm with you beside I am your best friend after all. but you owe me."

"I know, and thanks I will make it up to you I promise!"

"You better but man is the class going to riot after we tell them this."

"I know but it's our job to make sure they don't go too overboard when we tell them. We also need to make sure they don't break anything I mean we barely have anything good as it is since we aren't that higher then class F." Hiromi told her friend seeing her nod as she agreed with her.

"Well what can we do?"

"I don't know thinking about this makes my head hurt beside lets going to class before we are late."

They both walked towards the entrance and where greeted with a weird site. They saw Akihisa with his avatar fighting someone in a hood.

"Give it back Sugawa! The bento I made is not for you!"

"Never! Beside you have two why do you care if I take this one?"

"That's not important, now hand it over or else!"

Both Girls just saw them send each other's avatars at each other causing a small scene in the court yard. The battle didn't last long as there scores were both low but to everyone's surprise Akihisa score was a bit higher than the FFF leaders causing him to lose. Some people where surprise that Akihisa had won and walked over to a downed Sugawa and took the small box he was holding and walked away from him as he was dragged away by iron man for his lost.

"Yes! I got it back."

He opened the box and saw everything was still intact and smiled as he closed it tight and put it in his bag. He looked over and saw Hiromi. He smiled as he was going over to say hi to her.

"Yo, whats up!? He waved at her many people where shocked by this but it was forgotten as Sugawa had ran back and grabbed Akihisa by his left leg making him trip and fall on his avatar causing his score to reach zero. Next moment Akihisa and sugawa where both being dragged away.

Hiromi got a sweat drop and only shook her head.

"Idiot."

"Sooooo, ummmm, Hiromi."

"Yes?

"You mind telling me why he was walking over to us? Not only that why did he look happy to see you?"

"Don't know maybe he had something to ask us?"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"You think I'm hiding something?" Hiromi told her friend now showing any signs that she was lying.

"Hmmmm, fine I believe you for now." She told her friend thinking why she was lying to her but she would ask later.

"Good now come one we have to get going to class before we are late."

"Yeah, yeah come one then!"

Hiromi and Yoshiko both ran toward their class passing many students from different classes as they neared there class they Iron man trying to pull Akihisa and Sugawa into his remedial class room but they were both holding onto the frame of the door refusing to go into his demon class.

Both girls got a sweat drop as they passed Iron man class room and they knew what it was like in there everyone who had lost once was sent there and it was a nightmare that's the only word that describe what went on in there.

"I kind of feel bad for anyone that goes in there." Hiromi said to her friend as she nodded remembering when they were both sent into his class for losing to class F. But they both had the same thought better them then us. They arrived at their class being greeted by their classmates who were either studying or reading up on different sports.

Hiromi looked at her class and sighed. Class E was in no ways dumb but most of the class was known for having the most stamina seeing as most of the people in class E played sports meaning they would last longer in battle. The bell had rung and it was time for class.

Akihisa was sitting face down on his desk or box and was not moving as class had started. He had just went through iron man's class so early in the morning and was tired. He didn't care he was sleeping in class seeing as the stuff iron man was going over he already did in his demon class.

"Uhhhhhh, why did I have to lose so early in the morning and in front of her and her friend? Bet she really still sees me as an idiot. Wait… why do I care that I was made a fool of in front of her? Is she even my friend? uhhhhhhhh, my head hurts why am I thinking about too much?" Akihisa began to rub his head trying to make sense at what he was thinking ignoring the looks from his friends and other classmates.

As lunchtime came by Akihisa smiled as it was time for his meal. He opened his bento and cried tears seeing the food he made. It would be the first real meal in a long time not counting the energy bars he had yesterday.

"Time to eat!" As he started to he was approached by his friends eyeing him with weird looks.

"What?" He asked with food in his mouth trying to make sure he didn't choke.

"Umm, Aki who made you the lunch?" Minami asked him causing him to look at his friends wondering why the sudden interest in what he was eating.

"Um, I did why?"

He expected them to believe him but.

"Nope."

"That's a lie." Mizuki and Minami both said not believing him causing him choke a bit.

"What?! But I'm' telling the truth. I'm actually pretty good at cooking ask Yuuji!"

Both girls turned to Yuuji who was laying on the floor with his eyes closed.

"He is telling the truth."

"What! But how?!"

Both girls looked at Akihisa with wide eyes finding out there crush could cook something as good as he was eating.

"I really don't know why? Whenever I was over a few years back he was a good cook. I asked him why he knew how. All he said was he wasn't going to let her cook. I asked who she was but got no answer".

Both girls looked over to Akihisa who was done eating and laying on his back with a smile on his face. They were going to ask who she was but saw his face light up.

"Crap! I have to give this to her!"

He got off the ground and retrieved a second Bento box and ran out the class leaving his friends in shocked. Wondering where he was going.

Hiromi was sitting at her desk as her class was having lunch. She looked at her small lunch seeing as she was still eating light.

"Maybe I should have packed more? She was brought of her thoughts as she heard her classmates yell and rush behind her making her wonder what was going on. She looked behind her and saw Akihisa on the ground being held by a few of her classmates.

"Ahhhhh! Get off of me! I didn't come to start a war!"

"Why should we believe you? Did you get enough of us after you beat us?" Spoke one of the class E students.

"Get off of me! I just came to deliver something to Nakabayashi-San!" He raised his free hand holding a small box which was taken by Hiromi's friend who opened it seeing what was inside.

Hiromi walked over to Akihisa and spoke.

"Yoshii what are you doing here? Do you have a death wish coming here all alone?"

He looked up at her giving a nervous smile as a sweat dropped from his head.

"Well I just came to give you something as a gift since you were so nice to me yesterday but it looks like your friends sort of got to me before I could give it to you in person."

Hiromi sighed shaking her head before speaking up.

"Ok everyone off him now!"

That's all it took as they just got off him. She offered him a helping hand. He took it without a second thought and was glade she was helping him with what was going on.

Her entire class was in shock that their leader was helping a class F student and not just any class F student the school idiot. They also saw she seemed to be on friendly terms with him.

"Thanks for the help Nakabayashi-San." Akihisa told her with a warm smile causing her to return it before she walked up to the center of the class slamming her hand on the center desk getting everyone's attention including Akihisa who just stood up straight.

"Ok everybody listen up, because I have a very important announcement and I know most of you will not like what I have to say, but it has to be done. I am asking all of you of class E to stop trying to pick fights with people from class F!."

She kind expected what would happen next.

"What! Why should we?!"

Before anything else could be said by the class Hiromi went into an explanation how they weren't any smarter than them seeing as they were just one class higher and seen just as dumb as them since they were all sports players. She went on telling them all they aren't treated any better by higher classes so why should they make class F feel any worst?

Most the class thought about what she was saying and knew she had some truth. But could they just really just treat them with respect like that. They saw her walk over to Akihisa and lend him a hand as he just took it and shook it with a nervous smile.

Most of the class looked at this sighing a bit before slowly clapping.

"For some reason I feel they are pitying us." Akihisa told Hiromi with an awkward look on his face.

"No, really Yoshii? Well at least it's a small start right?." Hiromi asked him seeing him shrug as he took his hand back looking at class E who was staring at him.

"I feel awkward now. Anyone else feeling the same right now?" He saw a few people raise their hands to his question as he sighed.

"Yoshii why did you come in here?" She asked him making him snap his fingers.

"Where is it?! Which one of you took the box I had?!"

Hiromi and Akihisa heard chewing behind them and saw Hiromi's friend siting at her desk eating a certain Bento.

"Ahhhhh! Why are you eating the food I made for Nakabayashi-San!?"

Hiromi looked at him with wide eyes at his comment.

"He made me a lunch? Why? Wait why is she eating it!? Yoshiko! What are you doing!?"

Yoshiko looked over at her friend holding a piece of fruit with her chop sticks. They saw she had some food in her mouth and spoke as she chewed.

"What? I had to check this food wasn't poisoned, you never know what he did to the food since he is in class F."

That doesn't explain why you are still eating it!" Hiromi yelled at her friend who continued eating as she spoke.

"Well. He did make a very good Bento want to see it?"

Yoshiko turned around and showed her friend the small red Bento box. Hiromi's eyes widen at what was in the box. She expected it to be filled with unhealthy food considering it was from the school idiot but she was wrong. She saw filled with tons of small fruit cut into small pieces with a small salad on the side with a few bits of chicken on the salad.

Akihisa started to sweat as he felt all the girls' eyes on him. He tried to sneak away but was grabbed with force and was turned to meet an angry Hiromi.

"Please don't hurt me! I bruise easy! Well, I think I do?" he said aloud trying to do whatever it took not to get hurt.

"Do mind telling me what this is!? Hiromi asked pointing at the Bento as her friend ate a piece of fruit. And you stop eating it!"

"Uhhhhh, it's a Bento that I made for you. Why? Let me guess, you don't like it?" he asked her feeling a bit sadden he didn't like what he had made her.

"Why did you make me one, and tell me the truth because I know you didn't make something like this!" she yelled at him causing the class to look at him an dsome girls agreeing with her.

"Why does everyone doubt that I can cook, beside it's just a basic Bento box. The reason made it is because you said you had a game soon and I thought you could use a bit of food rather than the energy bars you have been eating."

She was about to say something but heard her stomach grumble. She dropped Akihisa on the ground turning to face away from him and his class. Yoshiko saw that her entire face was read from embarrassment and shook her head. She looked over at Akihisa who was crawling away underneath everyone earning a few yells from the girls calling him a pervert and kicking him out of the class. She could have sworn he heard him say.

"I regret nothing!"

Yoshiko sighed as she disbanded the class making them go back to their lunch forgetting what just happen. She returned to her seat and saw Hiromi sitting next to her red faced. She just offered her the Bento which she took slowly.

"That was so embarrassing.."

"What part? The part where you told the class where you want us to treat class F better seeing as Yoshii might have something to do with you wanting to do that?"

"Uhhhhh,,"

"Let's not forget what just happen with your stomach growling since he did say you to need to eat better. You also made a very big scene with him coming to give you the lunch."

"I didn't ask him to make it for me."

"Then do you mind telling me how you know him so well?"

"I wouldn't really say we know each other."

"Then tell."

Hiromi sighed as she knew would have to tell her friend everything. She took a deep breath and was about to speak suddenly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"**GET HIM!"**

Hiromi and Yoshiko looked outside their classroom door and saw Akihisa running away from the FFF who were carrying rope and scythes. They even saw one carrying a cross.

"**You have broken our code and now must be punished!"**

"Like hell I have! Nothing in the code ever said we couldn't give lunches!"

As Akihisa yelled this a few them stopped in their tracks thinking about what he had said thinking maybe they could try it as others kept up the chase.

Both girls got a sweat drop at what they had just seen.

"Things really seem to get bad for him don't they?"

"Yes they do Hiromi, yes they do but don't try to change the subject now tell me how you now him and why he made it for you? Did you ask him to?"

"I already told you I didn't ask him to do anything just let me explain."

"Go ahead then, and if you're not going to eat the bento let me have it."

Yoshiko said as she moved her chop sticks to try grab a piece of chicken but saw her friend had moved the bento out of her reach.

"For someone who didn't want it you seem to not want to share it."

"I'm hungry ok! So I'm eating eat, beside the lunch I brought won't be enough for me."

"Fine, whatever you say, now tell me the story."

Hiromi sighed as she started to tell her friend at what had happened yesterday as she slowly started to eat the Bento Yoshii had made for her form some odd reason. She had to admit it tasted pretty good it looked like he had taken time to make it just right with her with right amount of food he put in the Bento for her.

"Did he really make this? I guess he can really cook after all, but why make this for me?" she asked herself eating a bit of the salad as she continued her story. Yoshiko just listen to her friend's story and to say she was surprised was an understatement. She couldn't believe what she was being told her friend the class E rep actually had actually had a talk with the schools idiot and even enjoyed talking to him. Yoshiko had a certain thought when she was told what he had said about a good body.

"Hmmm, she seems to like what she is telling me and was she blushing?! I thought she liked Kubo from class B? I need to know what's going on here." Yoshiko asked herself as her friend finished her story leaving her speechless and with tones of questions. She decided to be blunt with them.

"Hiromi…."

"Yes?" She answered as she had finished the Bento and had to add to admit it was pretty good. At least she wasn't hungry anymore.

"I'm just going to ask it. Do you like Yoshii?"

"WHAT!"

All of class E just looked over to their rep wondering why she was yelling and just ignored her outburst as she just looked at her friend with wide eyes.

"Why, why would you ask me that?" She told her friend in a whisper.

"Hmmmm, don't know you seemed to be happy when you were talking about him?"

"That doesn't mean I like him, beside you know I like Kubo."

"Hmmmm, if you say so but what do you see Yoshii as?"

"What's there to see him we barely know each other."

"I know that but what do you think of him now?" Yoshiko asked holding a certain piece of paper she found in the Bento.

"I don't know what to call him? I mean I don't hate him and I want to try and lower fights between our classes since we aren't that higher than them. I don't hate him or anything so I would we're more like…."

Hiromi tried to find the right words to tell Yoshiko, but Yoshiko seemed to have them.

"A friend?"

"Probably, I don't know really I don't hate him or anything but why go with that word?"

Yoshiko had a smirk on her face she handed her friend the note that she had taken form the bento box. Hiromi read the note in one go and was surprised by what she read.

"_Nakabayashi-san, I know you might be a bit confused with this lunch I made you but…. Think of it as a thank you for yesterday. I had a good time even with being forced to pick up the batting gear…. Then again you didn't force me so why am I complaining? Anyway I hope you like it I made sure not to include of a lot of fatty foods like you said you need to keep in shape, even though you already look great. Uhhhh did that sound weird? Sorry if it sounds weird to you. Well good luck in your game whenever it is, I wish you luck I'll try to find out when it is to go see it. Later your friend Akihisa Yoshii. Sorry if you're mad that I called you a friend."_

Hiromi just looked at her friend who was giving her a strange look that said. You sure there isn't something going on? Hiromi didn't even know how to reply to her as she just put the note in pocket and told her class to go back to their seats seeing as class was about to begin since lunch was over.

Hiromi was deep in thought as the class went on trying figure out to do with everything that was happening to her in such a short time.

"Uhhhhhh, what am I going to do with him all we did was have a small talk and Yoshiko thinks there is something between us! But I already told her I like Kubo, I only see Yoshii as a friend. Hmmm he said he wanted to know when my game was. Maybe I should invite him?"

For Akihisa the rest of day was uneventful as he had managed to escape the FFF and an angry Mizuki and Minami who had demanded he tell them who was the person he made the extra lunch. He had lied and said he ate it on the go and the FFF where just over thinking things. They believed him much to his surprise seeing it was a bad lie. As the end of the day came he was laying on the floor looking up hearing everyone starting to leave. His friends where let him know they were leaving and bid him Farwell. He heard the door close and heard it open again.

"Did you guys forget something?" Akihisa asked sitting up seeing the person who entered the room was not one his friends. It was her.

"Nakabayashi-san? What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that, I came to give something back to you. She told him as she walked in hiding one of her hands behind her as she approached him.

"Is she going to hurt me? Well I guess I did make a big scene in her class and I did embarrass her a bit. Might as well take my punishment, and here I thought I could go one day without getting hurt." He told himself as she came closer with each step.

She stopped in front of him and just held out the small bento box he had made for her. His eyes widen as he saw her returning it.

"Here this is your, and thanks for the meal. It was actually pretty good did you make it yourself?"

"Uhhhhh, yea I did. You really liked it Nakabayashi-san? And yea I did make it myself since I leave alone I tend to cook for myself when I have the right food. He told her as he smiled and was happy that he liked her cooking."

"I see, well your pretty good at it Yoshii. Too bad this school doesn't allow home ec in the wars then you may be a force to be reckon with."

"Yea, your right but, then again that subject doesn't have anything to do with school. So they don't allow it in the wars."

Hiromi nodded seeing his point and was about to speak but saw him stand up and start to pack his things.

"Ummm, Yoshii?"

"Yes?" he rippled as he was still packing.

"I found your note."

"Oh… sorry if it made you feel bad and if you're mad about me calling you a friend I understand."

"I'm not mad just that you see me as one after one day of talking."

"Well you know what they say, it only takes one moment to make a quick friend. You also seem like a good person to have as a friend."

"I see, you can tell I'm nice just from one meeting? Are you forgetting that I hit you with a baseball?"

"Not your fault and I'm use to pain, well, most pain that is. I have to get going I hope we can spend more time talking later I need to think you for trying to make things a bit easier for class F."

"What are friends for?" She said with a warm smile making him think it was cute before he shook his head telling her goodbye as he made his way towards the door.

"See you later."

"She saw him open the door and was about to let him leave but yelled."

"WAIT!"

"Huh? Is there something you need?" He asked her with curious expression.

She only nodded as she walked over to him and held his hand.

"Ummmm,"

"Uhhhhh,"

She reached into her pocket and put something into his hand closing it before her letting his hand go and walking out the door away from him.

"Don't be late and you better come like you said you would!"

She walked away from him as he looked at his hand and saw a small ticket in his hand. He raised it to the light and saw it was for entering the baseball game of class 2-E vs 2-D. He saw the date and smiled as he could go.

"I guess I better keep my promise or else I might get hurt on purpose this time. Looks like it's in 2 days? I guess I better get some cheering stuff. Now where I can buy a giant foam finger? Wait does that go with this sport?

He began to think as he made his way home for the day. But unknown to him he was being watched by someone.

"Hmmmm…."

* * *

**And done I hope you all like this chapter I know I said ti would only be 2 chapters but I am going with 3. Now will the next chapter hold a romance or will it hold friendship? I am happy for the reviews and the favs. I knew this story would get a lot since its not a main paring but its fanfcition and anything can happen if the writer wishes it. next chapter will be the last to this one shot. I hope you look forward to it and check out my other fics and cross over fics with baka and test.. if you have ideas for one shots or parings let me know I will see if I can do it.**

**I have been told to see heaven's lost property and the devil is a part timer for new cross over ideas. well I own season one and 2 of heavens lost property and have to say good idea people I am leaning on nymph with Akihisa :P the devil is a part time I hear is a funny anime it might start fics for it and some cross over ones as well. i even have a sekriei fic planned hehehehe oh the ideas i have for fics.**


	3. its a hit and a miss and then

Disclaimer: I do not own baka and test

**Welcome to the final chapter of my Hiromi one shot or one shots. I am happy for all the reviews I have gotten and as I said I take request for one shot with baka and test whether they be with girls from baka and test of girls form other animes**. **i was asked by a reader to do a a one shot from yui and other girls from the world only god knows and I am like why not I loved the animes and some of the girls didn't get enough love in the anime. Now no flames when the ideas are done. as I said I might do a lemon for this fic you readers think it's a good idea? **

**My Rosario Vampire one shots will be as soon as I finsh them up please look forward to them as I am working hard on them. now will this chapter hold the romance some people want? or will hold meaningful friendship? Well read and find out and no flames peace. Another friend has told me about a show called RWBY and asked if I could do a fic for it I will watch it when I can..**

**Another idea I have been thing about is a tales cross over since I am a fan of the game and would like to make a fic with baka and test. My ideas will either be with tales of the abyss or tales of symphonia. Let me know what you guys think. Good idea or bad. Last note I am nearly done with my first of boku wa tomodachi ga sukunai cross over with baka and test make sure to check it out when it up Parings might be Senaxakihisa or Akihisaxyozora**

**for any fans of blaze blue i have decided to do some cross over fics for that game as well eith parings being noelxakihisa or RachelxAkihisa. i even have some noraml none cross over fics planned. so if there are any Bangx Litchi lovers rejoice cause i ship them and will do fics for them. now this is a personal request to my readers. does anyone know a good drawer that will take request for anime drawings or a photo shopper? i am trying to get a certain picture drawn for one of my rare parings. so if anyone can help please pm or leave your answer in an a review **

* * *

**Chapter 3 It's a hit and a miss and then**

Hiromi was walking away from Class F as she looked back and saw Akihisa walking behind her. She was going to tell him to stop following her but saw him turn the corner heading for the front exit.

"For a moment I thought he was stalking me."

She headed for her class opening the door walking in and retrieving her things but looked at the chalkboard and was left speechless as what was drawn. She looked and saw very bad drawings of what looked like to be her and a badly drawn boy with the title over his head. She saw they looked to closing to hands and read the title over them

"Hiromi and her idiot."

"Are we really going to start this? I was just nice to him and wanted people to stop picking fights with his class friends. Might as well erase this before anyone see this, I really don't want Kubo seeing this and think I like Yoshii, I think I would be a bit embarrassed if that happen."

She just grabbed an eraser and erased it off the chalk board and sighed as the sun was almost gone now.

"Great looks like I'm getting home late again. Uhhhh, why do I have to clean my classes mess?"

She didn't expect an answer but.

"It sort comes with the jobs Hiromi."

She turned and saw Yuuji Sakamoto standing by the class E door.

"What do you want?"

"Hey now, I didn't come to fight I just came by since I heard something interesting."

"What did you hear?" She asked him sounding a bit worried at what was heard.

"I heard from a few FFF members that you aren't going to treat class F bad anymore? Do you mind if I ask why the change of heart all of a sudden?" Yuuji asked her as he kept his gaze on her.

"Why does it matter what I choose to do with my class, and why the sudden interest in what's going on?"

"Well I really don't care, it's just I saw you walking away from class F as Akihisa came out of the class. I need to ask is there something going on?"

Hiromi didn't expect that question and from Akihisa's friend.

"Of course not! Why ask such a thing!? He is just a friend and nothing more and I don't want you or anyone talking about such nonsense do you hear me!?"

Yuuji looked at the class E rep and just turned his back to her.

"Sure, I will not say a thing, but you need to watch yourself when around class F since the only 2 girls there will not like you hanging out with Akihisa."

She wanted to ask him what he was talking about but saw him walk out of the class not saying anything else.

"I wonder what he meant, doesn't matter I have to get going home and get some rest my muscle are still killing me from all the training. She said rubbing her neck and shoulders before going home.

Akihisa was walking home with a smile on his face thinking about the day's events and was happy Hiromi didn't hate him for the lunch he had made her. He was worried she would send her class after him for the small kind jester.

"Guess I have a new friend, maybe I should introduce to the others? Hmmmmm, maybe after her game she seems to have a lot on her mind right now can the game really be all that's on her mind? Maybe I should ask her and see if she need help or something?

He decided to go straight home thinking about what was bothering his friend. When arrived home he was glad it was still empty. He gave a sigh of relief glad his sister wasn't home yet. He dropped the empty bentos in the sink and decided to do some of his homework. After sometime passed he was done and headed to the shower to get ready for bed. After a quick shower he was ready for bed, yawning at the days events laying on his bed.

"Sigh, I wonder why she would invite me to her game? Does it mean something else? Does she just want me for support? Ehhh, oh well if she needs me for my help I guess I can lend it to her. But why do I feel a bit happy just thinking about helping her? It's probably just because she doesn't call me an idiot and mean it, she really is a good person." He told himself smiling a bit feeling himself blush a bit but shook it off chalking it up to being tired.

Morning soon arrived with him leaving early from his apartment. He had made sure to try and be on time. He gave a yawn covering his mouth and heard a voice.

"Didn't think I see you up so early Yoshii?"

"Huh?" He looked over to the source of the voice and was surprised to see Hiromi.

"I could say the same thing to you Nakabayashi-san. Why are you up so early?"

"Going to get some more Practice the game is coming soon. I need all the training I can get, I will not lose to the higher classes!"

Akihisa saw the fire in her eyes and sighed but smiled.

"For someone who said she wasn't going to let higher classes get to her you seem to really want to win?"

"Hey! Ok, I will admit I still hate the higher classes a bit so beating one in a game will feel so good beside like you haven't wanted to do the same thing? "

"Ok, you got me there it felt kind of good beating a higher class when you're like us."

They both started to talk about the game having a good time but he had to ask.

"Hey Nakabayashi-san."

"What is it?

Why did you invite me to your game? I mean sure I could have bought the ticket on my own, but why did you give me one? Wasn't there another person you wanted to ask? I don't want you to feel like you owe me for making you that lunch. So here."

He reached into his pocket and offered her the ticket back with a smile.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, like I said I don't want you to feel like you owe me so take it back and invite someone you really want to invite. Like maybe someone from your class or someone you like?"

He told her not looking at her red faced. She just pushed the ticket back into his hands and spoke.

"Look, I know its weird with me inviting you to my game but I see you as a friend. I know it's weird but please believe me when I say I want you there cause I don't have a lot of friends coming to see me and.."

"And?"

"Well, there is this guy I like and I'm planning on asking him later to come to my game."

"From the look of your face you really like this guy do you need me to come and support you?"

"NO! I mean no, I want to do it myself and having someone there will just make it harder and I don't want you to know who it is!"

"Ok, ok, you don't have to yell you know I'm right next to you and can you be a bit silent?" People are still asleep this early you know?"

She turned red from embarrassment and just nodded as he spoke again.

"I wish you luck when you invite the guy you like."

"Thanks yoshii I might even confess to him since I really like him. I just hope he says yes to my feelings."

"Don't know why he won't, from the short 2 days I have known you and from the stuff I have heard from others, you're a pretty good person. I don't see why he would say no to you?"

She looked at him thinking he was lying but saw the truth in his eyes and words. She couldn't help but feel a bit happy but she didn't know why? Did his complement really mean that much to her? She tried to thank him for what he said but couldn't find the words as he spoke again.

"Hey do you want me to come to your early practice? It might be good to have someone help you set everything up, that way you can get more training in? What do you say? I got nothing else planned this early in the morning."

" Uhhh, sure thanks for the help, but you really don't have to go and do that for me you know?"

"It'd no problem since I like helping my friends when they need the help. Beside I kind of want to see you change into your pe clothes. hmp! He didn't mean to say that or make it sound like he was perv but."

"What was that!?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

He just ran from her at top speed as she pulled out a bat and chased him down yelling at him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT! I KNEW YOU HAD MOTOIVE!"

"It's not what it looks like! Don't kill me!"

"I WONT KILL YOU JUST SERIOUSLY MAME!"

"THEN I RATHER RUN FOR MY LIFE!"

She chased Akihisa down a few blocks as she neared him she saw him near a corner and pass it and heard him yell.

"Ahhhhhh! Oh sorry man I'm in a hurry."

"I see think of nothing yoshii-kun since it is you."

"Sorry didn't catch that later!"

Hiromi turned the corner and ran into someone.

"Ouch!" She fell on her butt and looked up and turned when she saw someone hand offered.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

She looked and saw him the man she had a crush on, Toshimitsu Kubo.

"K-Kubo-kun!? Ummm, uhhhh,"

"Nakabayashi-san? Are you hurt in any way? If so let me say sorry I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"Uhhh, it's nothing Kubo-kun I mean I am the one who ran into you."

"Indeed you are but I am the one at fault here since I had my back turn. I didn't think anyone would be out this early but I just saw yoshii-kun run past me. He seemed to be running, he must be trying to join track and flied."

Kubo adjusted his glasses as he looked at Hiromi with a warm smile making her blush.

"May I ask what you are doing out this early?"

"Well, I was ,uhhhh I was going to school early to get some morning practice in for the upcoming baseball game."

"Ah. That's right your will be facing class-D will they not?"

She nodded being a little happy that Kubo knew about her classes game. Then she remembered what she wanted to ask."

"That's right, I'm surprised you know about it. I also have something to ask you."

"Something to ask me? He asked her looking at her. What is it?"

"Ummm, I was wondering…."

"Yes?"

"WOULD YOU COME TO THE GAME!?" She didn't mean to shout but she did and just bowed holding out a ticket. She thought he would freak out by her yelling but heard him speak in a normal voice.

"Hmmm, I don't see why not? I'm sure it will be sun seeing I have nothing to do that day. So I will take you on your offer." He took the ticket and was about to bid her farewell but.

"Umm Kubo-kun.."

"Yes? Was there something else you needed to ask?"

"Well…" she took a deep breath and told him.

"Would you stay after school I have something very important to tell you. I mean if you have nothing to do that is."

She saw him think for a few moment thinking he was going to say no.

"Very well, I will meet you after school in your class if that's all right with you?"

"Yes! I mean that's fine with me."

"Good well I have to get going I have to get some studying in today since I have a test with the rest of the guys in class A. if you excuse me I will be going now."

Hiromi nodded as she waved at him as he made his way to the school. She was left alone feeling happy that he had said yes to coming to the game and that he agreed to meet her after school. She was going to do it she was going to confess her feelings to him. She then remembered she was chasing Akihisa and sighed thinking he was long gone now.

"Might as well go and get my practice in before school starts."

She made her way to the baseball flied and as she arrived she was surprised to see the pitching machine out and set up for her. A sudden thought accord to her as she looked and saw Akihisa sitting on the bench looking a bit tired with his eyes closed.

"He must have been tired and yet he still set all this up for me? But why? I doubt he is doing all this just because I'm his friend? No wait does he like me? No that can't be it I am just thinking out of the box since I have seen him act nice towards others, beside I already like someone else."

She shook her head and went to change into her pe clothes. She quickly changed and walked back outside of the gym and saw Akihisa looking through a few papers. She thought he was going through his homework.

"Well better get started then."

She walked over to the pitching machine and turned it on and just went to training until school began. Akihisa looked over his homework for a bit and just mumbled as he put it away and looked at Hiromi starting to swing at the incoming baseballs. He just watched her for a short time and just let out a sigh.

"Why am I just watching her? I mean she is a friend and she likes someone. Why do I feel a bit uncomfortable right now? Meh, I might just be hungry again since I did start eating normal again. Hiromi really seems to be giving it her all again. I wonder if I should do something else to help her out?"

He snapped his fingers and ran to the equipment room and got a catcher's mitt and ran back to the flied. He ran to pitching machine and turned it off making Hiromi wondering why?

"Hey what are you doing?!"

"Well I thought we could work on your catching? You have been hitting the balls thorn at you but I think working on your catching would also be a good idea don't you think?" He asked her making her lean on her bat thinking about the idea.

"Hmmmmm, he has a point I just cant work on hitting. I need to work on my throwing and catching as well."

She nodded as she just threw the bat down and went to her bag and retrieved he own catcher's mitt and walked over to back to her spot and readied herself.

"Ok you ready for it?" She asked him as he just hit his catcher's mitt and spoke.

"Of course I'm ready, hell my body is ready!" He shouted causing her to look at him with a raised eye.

"Uhhhh, what did you just say?"

"I really don't know I saw it online and I just wanted to see I fit worked in real life? He said grinning causing her to just rub her eyes and speak up.

"Keep talking like that and people will see you as a bigger an idiot then you are now."

"Are you serious?" Akihisa asked a little worried as Hiromi smiled and decided to use something she read online.

"Yoshii, I guarantee it."

Akihisa only looked at her with wide eyes and then smiled trying not to laugh. But he couldn't stop himself as he just laughed a bit cleaning his eyes.

"I didn't think anyone else would know that phrase as well?"

"Well I have free time at home and I like doing things that keep me busy when I'm tired from practice. Anyway I thought you were going to help me catch?"

"That's right! Akihisa told her as he grabbed a ball from the ground and readied it. You ready cause I'm not going to hold back just cause your my friend!"

"Bring it on! If it's from the schools idiot I don't expect much." Hiromi told him as she saw him get a tick mark.

"I'll make you eat those words!"

"Then prove it!"

He just whined the pitch and threw the ball as hard as he could making Hiromi eyes widen as she caught but felt a bit of pain as she did.

"He is pretty good at pitching. But let's see him catch!"

She readied the ball and threw it back at him but made sure to add a curve to the ball making it turn. Hiromi thought he would miss it but saw him run for it and jump for it catching as he slid across the ground and smiled as he stood back up.

"Nice try, but I'm use to these kind pitches since I tend to play ball with the guys in my class and we have to come up with new moves to try and beat the other classes. But we haven't really faced any other classes yet since I doubt they want to take the chance of losing to F in sports since all the class lost to F in the class wars." Akihisa told her with a grin throwing the ball back at her.

They kept throwing the ball back for a short time talking about a few things trying to know more about their life at the school. Enjoying the time they were spending with each other for some reason. The sun rose higher and more students started to show up for school.

"Looks like I need to get ready for class. But I need to pack up the gear first." Hiromi said with a small groan and was about to head for the pitching machine but saw Akihisa hand her a small towel.

"Let me take care it I was the one who set up beside it will not matter if I'm late to class."

She saw him smile and blushed that he was caring so much for her but why? Why did he care they just met a few days ago. Was actually trying to get her to fall for him, was he really in love with her and just wanted to be friends and made her the lunch so he can get closer to her. Again she shook her head as she took the towel and ran to get changed leaving Akihisa alone.

"Was it something I said? Hmmm, she really is different from other girls. I wonder if she has a. no forget it she says she like someone already. Oh well it was a nice thought as his cheeks turned a bit red thinking of his friend as more as one." He just shook his head and went to just putting everything back in the P.E shed and just stretched out his sore muscles.

"Man I must be out of shape, I really need to do something to get me back into it. Maybe I should join a sport?" He said aloud thinking no one would hear him.

"Why don't you join baseball? It'd be a good way to hang out with your friend dude."

"Huh?"

Akihisa looked over to the sound of voice and saw his best friend.

"Yuuji you know?"

"Of course I do, I am your best friend after all there is nothing you can hide from me since we have known each other for a while."

"Are you going to tell the others?" He asked Yuuji with a worried look on his face.

"Nah, don't worry I wont tell them your friends with her beside it's not my place to tell. From the looks of it you look you might like her." He said with a smirk causing him to turn red.

"Ok, I might like her. She is the first girl that I can talk to that doesn't treat me like an idiot. She also seems to not mind my company and she is easy to talk to. Hiromi also."

"Sooooo, calling her by her first name now?"

"Uhhh, I didn't mean to! Crap! If she finds out she will kill me! I guarr"

"Don't you dare say that word! I have seen it to many times on the internet!

Akihisa got a sweat forgetting why he was worried and walked over to his friend and just patted his friends back.

"It's ok man, you'll get through it?" He asked him not knowing what to say.

"Whatever lets just get going before school starts I got things to do."

"Like napping on the class floor."

"Exactly!"

"Everyone our class rep right here. Akihisa said in a mocking tone as Yuuji just wanted to tell his friend off but just decided against it. They both walked to the school entrance not noticing they had been being watched by Hiromi. She stood stun by the whole conversation. She stood by the wall putting her hand to her chest feeling her face red and just walked away with one thought.

"He likes me?" And he likes spending time with me? She recalled what he said about some guys like girls like her. Girls that like sports and having something they had in common.

"Uhhhh, this is sooo confusing!" Hiromi yelled out loud causing a few people to look at her wondering if she was ok. Hiromi just turned red form embarrassment and ran towards the school hoping it would clear her head.

The rest of day Hiromi kept herself busy with school work and what she had to tell Kubo at the end of the day. She had forgotten about what had happen early in the day. As the end of the school day came she was left alone in class. She thought Akihisa would come see her but was glad when she saw him heading him alone. She only waved at him as he waved back.

"Good he is gone, I don't need him here when I tell him."

"Tell him what Nakabayashi-san?"

Her eyes widen as she looked at the source of the voice and was surprised to see Kubo walking in.

"Ah! Kubo! You're here!"

"Of course, you asked me to come after school. I hope its ok that I came right after class?" Kubo asked her as he closed the door behind him.

"It's find and thanks for closing the door I don't want anyone to hear but you to hear what I have to say."

"Is that so? Then I feel honored that you want to tell me this. What do you want to tell me?" He asked her with a warm smile.

"Ummm, wellll,"

She blushed as she tried to find the right words to tell him.. She tried speak but no words came out.

"Are you ok? You seem to be a bit red?"

"I'm fine its just…"

"Just?"

"I LIKE YOU! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

Hiromi covered her mouth and was stunned that she yelled that at him. She saw Kubo look stunned by her words.

"Nakabayashi-san…"

"Yes?!"

"I'm honored but.. No, I'm sorry it's not you its me."

She didn't say anything as she fell on the floor watching him leave the room saying sorry again. She didn't answer him as he left the room leaving her alone.

"Uhhh,."

Hiromi just looked down at the ground and wondered if she should cry for being rejected? She wanted to decide against it seeing as she kind of knew it wouldn't work with him being in a higher class.

"At least he heard my feelings out and was nice about it I think?"

She sighed getting back up deciding to go back home and take a long shower and try to forget the day's events. She left the school feeling down dragging her feet a bit ignoring the people around her.

"Maybe I should of have asked him without shouting it? No, I don't think he would have said yes to me if I had.. I guess he doesn't like a tomboy like me…that's right our game is tomorrow? Crap I forgot I invited Kubo to come to the game should I uninvited him? no that would be rude. I will sort all this out tomorrow."

Hiromi managed to make it home deep in thought and just went to her room to get ready for a cold shower hoping it would help her.

The next day she was walking to school a bit late not caring she was getting to school late. Hiromi she other students running past her in a hurry some with food in their mouth other still looking a bit sleepy.

"Hmmm,"

"Hey Nakabayashi-san is something the matter?" She looked behind her and Akihisa walking up behind her with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine yoshii, just a little upset about something… "she told him making him wonder what was wrong with her.

"Are you sure? You don't look ok, do you want to talk about it? he asked worried about her as he pat her on the back. I'm here if you want to talk I am you friend after all."

She saw him give her a caring smile making her feel a bit better. She sighed wanting to tell him but thought it was best not to tell him.

"Thank you Yoshii.. but if I need to talk I will make sure to tell you ok?"

"If you say so. So you ready for your game today?"

That's right we have game today she replied in a non-caring tone making him go wide eye.

"What's with that tone of voice? I thought you were excited?"

"I know I was but, it's nothing I just feel like playing maybe my class can do it without me.."

"Ok, what happen to you? I know I only known you a few days but what the hell is up with you?!"

"Huh?"

"You're not the same as yesterday or before. You were happy about this game since it would give your class a chance to shine and now you don't care? What about all the training you did does that mean anything?"

Hiromi ignored his words and spoke.

"What do you know!? You're just an idiot who isn't good at anything! You don't anything about me so why bother telling me off for not wanting to play? It's my choice not to play so the least you can as my so called friend is agree with it?!" She yelled at him making him take a few steps back.

"I'm sorry, you're right I have no right to ask or try to force you. I was worried since you just didn't look like the type of person who gives up?"

She didn't say anything to him as she just walked away from him leaving him alone. He just watched her walk away making him wondering what was wrong with her.

Hiromi continued her walk to school feeling a bit bad about what she had said to her friend. She didn't mean it she was just upset about the whole Kubo thing. She thought she wouldn't be bothered by it but she was a bit and she had taken her anger out on her friend who was worried for her. He had just become her friend and she told him off for no good reason.

"Sigh, no wonder Kubo didn't want go out with me. He along with others probably think I'm a mean person. I should probably tell him I'm sorry later, but what am I going to do about today's game? Sigh.."

Hiromi and Akihisa both spent the day worried about the other. Akihisa wondering if Hiromi was ok thinking someone had hurt her. His thoughts went to the boy she said she liked it was the only thing that made any sense with the way she changed so fast.

"I need to make sure is ok, I mean I am her friend and I care about how she is doing. I care about all my friends but why am I caring so much about her? She said she is fine so why don't I believe her?"

Hiromi was just trying to figure out the best way to say sorry and a way to get back in the mood for the game her class had.

"I need to focus I can't let my class down can I? But why do I feel so bad about yelling at yoshii? I don't even know him to well yet I care that I hurt his feeling a bit? Wait do I ? nonononono, I cant I mean I like, well liked kubo…. This is giving me a headache!" She yelled in her in her mind scratching her head in annoyance thinking about everything she had on her shoulders.

Her class looked at her wondering what was but just thought she was nervous because of their game today. They decided it was best to leave her alone and hope she would calm down.

As the end of day came many students were heading home including his own. They had asked what his plans for the day and he told them. they were a bit surprised that he had a ticket to the baseball game of class E vs D since the tickets where hard to find. He had lied saying a male friend gave him it. They just looked over to the guys of the group who all shook their heads.

"Hey I have other guy friends!"

They even bother asking who they were as they all just went home. Akihisa saw his friend Yuuji just nod at him and waved at him leaving class F,

"Why is it that when I say I have something to do they don't believe me unless I have proof. But when I have plans with a girl they want to know who she is and why. Sometimes I think I they like seeing me in pain… whatever, I need to see Hiromi is ok."

He hoisted his bag and walked over to class E hoping to see her there. As Akihisa arrived he saw the class was empty.

"They must have gone to the flied? I should hurry if I want to catch them before the game starts."

He ran out of the classroom heading for the baseball flied thinking he wouldn't get there in time. He saw many students walking towards the flied and saw some of the benches where taken.

"I guess people really did show up, heheh guess it's a good thing I got a ticket for the game."

Akihisa ran past a few people making sure not to run into anyone since It would cause a lot of trouble for him. He arrived at the changing rooms for class E and saw the class was already walk outside. He saw Yoshiko walk out ready for the game and decided to ask her about Hiromi.

"Hey, I need to ask you something!" He yelled at her causing her to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're the ambassador of class F right? What do you want? We have a game about to begin."

"I need to ask about your rep?"

"You mean about Hiromi why?" Yoshiko asked him wondering what he wanted with her friend.

"I just want to know if she is Ok? I saw her this morning and I'm a bit worried about her."

"Hmmm, now that you mention it she did look a bit down today. Even when we talked about the game she didn't seem to be as exacted as she was a few days ago. You have any idea why Yoshii?"

"I might have one but…"

"But?"

"It's kind of a personal matter so I cant tell you unless you already know?" He told her with a weak laugh making her sigh.

"Fine you can go in and see her all the girl should be out of the changing room and she should be dressed.

"Should"….. Why do I feel if I go in I might get hurt."

She smirked as she just walked away making Akihisa question whether or not to go into the changing room.

"Whatever, if I get hurt so be it I'm use to it." He walked over to women's changing room and knocked.

"Knock-knock-knock"

"I'll be out soon Yoshiko I'm just about done I just need to do a few things."

He opened the door hearing she was dressed and turned red as she saw her putting her shirt. he didn't mean to walk in on her but her did.

"Uh!?"

He stood still wide eyes with a bit of blood running down his noise seeing her almost shirtless he could have sown he saw her wearing a red bra. As she finished putting her shirt on She looked over and saw Akihisa. They both just stared at each other as she was pointing at him.

"YOU!"

"Uhhhh, I can explain! Wait uhhhhh, no I cant wait why are you grabbing a bat?!"

"YOU SAW DIDN'T YOU!? "

"Please calm down I just came to see if you were ok! Please don't hurt me! "He told her as he raised his arm trying to defend himself from the pain he was going to get.

"You're still worried about me? I told you I was fine so just get out before I do end up hurting you yoshii."

"But, I know you're not fine and don't lie to me… please I uhhhhh I care about you and want to help anyway I can."

Hiromi turned her back to him taking his words in before sighing and looking at him and saw his awkward smile but saw his hands where still up.

"You can put your hand down I wont hurt.. not now at least."

"Well that makes me feel better, I guess?"

"Just get out yoshii, the game will be starting soon and I don't you to bother me when I'm not in the mood. I just want to get through this game and go home."

Akihisa saw her still looking down and just spoke knowing it might be the wrong thing to do.

"Is this about the boy you like? The reaction she gave was all he needed to know he was right."

"How did you?!"

"Lucky guess and the reaction I got from you tells I must be right?"

Hiromi didn't say anything to him as he slowly moved closer to her.

"I guess I wasn't good enough. I should have known, I wasn't girly enough for him. no boy wants a girl who isn't really girl like."

He saw that she was making herself feel worst and he decided to try and cheer her up.

"Hiromi, forgive me for using your first name but did the boy you like even say all that stuff to you?"

She didn't answer him as she looked at over at him.

"I didn't think so, then it's not what you think. He probably likes someone else or doesn't want a relationship. So don't blame yourself beside there are lots of guys that would like date you if they could."

"Like who?" She asked thinking he would have an answer but she saw him look a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, me for one."

She saw him turn red as he said that but she didn't believe him.

"You're just saying that beside your just my friend and you're just trying to make me feel better."

"No, I'm not, I mean it. I may just be a friend but I'm telling the truth. As I said before you're an amazing women that any man would be lucky to have."

He walked over to her and just pulled her into a hug not saying anything else as she didn't hug back. She relaxed into the hug as she felt herself about to shed some tears but she didn't let them fall as he spoke.

"Hiromi I'm here for you as your friend even if we don't know each other that well I will always worry about all my friends. Just let out all the pain you have cause of the rejection, there are still tons of people out there for you that will like you for you. So if you don't find the right guy next time just keep looking."

She felt herself find comfort in her friends words she hugged him back now. She felt the heavy weight of being rejected was now leaving her. He was right he was right about everything and she shouldn't be feeling down over a small rejection. She felt her heart beat as she felt herself warm up to his embrace.

"Feeling better?" He asked her with a warm smile on his face making her blush as she nodded looking away embarrassed.

"Good enough to try and win against class D?""

"What do you mean try? We will win!"

"Then go prove it. I didn't come to the game to see my friends class lose."

Hiromi only gave a light giggle as she nodded and broke from the hug and blushed remembering what he said.

"Hey yoshii?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"About?"

"You know, about the you saying that you would be someone who would date me."

He began sweating as he took a step back.

"Uhhhh, I'm sorry if you're mad at me for saying that."

She shook her head taking step forward.

"I'm not mad its just that many girl would see that as a confession of some sorts."

"Uhhhhh. His entire face was read at her word in a way she was right and didn't know what to say. He had basically told her he liked her. What am I going to do? Bet she thinks its gross that I like her."

"Ok, yea I did say it and well, it was some sort of confession. Over the last few days I have gotten to know you and well. I like you a lot, I now it's wrong after only a few days but I find you easy to talk to and you don't belittle me for being in class f and I find you charming and I like your tomboyish attitude in you."

Hiromi was at a loss of words her friends Akihisa yoshii was telling her his feelings. She didn't know what to feel she was happy but she didn't think she would be ready for a relationship after what she had been though. But she needed to answer him.

"Akihisa.."

He paid attention as she used his first name.

"I am happy you feel that way but I cant, not right now. After what happen to me I mean."

She didn't get to finish as he raised his hand up.

"I understand. Was all he said as he closed he turned around and was walking towards the door. We might want to hurry up before they come looking for you."

"…Akihisa…"

"Hmh?"

Akihisa turned to see what she wanted but was shocked when she saw her lean in. he was about to say something but felt her lips on his cheek making him turn red and it was just a small peck but it was his first kiss if he could call it that. He saw her step back and blush as she walked past him heading for the door. He turned to look at her as she opened the door.

"Hiromi does that mean we are?"

"Hmmm, I don't know? Maybe, maybe not. Was all Hiromi said as she looked back at him and smiled at him before leaving the room with him right behind her just shaking his head as he raised his hand to his cheek to where she had kissed him?

He gave a defeated sigh and grinned.

"Hiromi-chan… I guess I can wait for her."

* * *

**Done I hope you have all enjoyed my one shot:P I know its nothing anyone would have done normally but I decided why not? Now that I am done as I said I am doing cross overs for one shots or fics. I am watching I don't have many friends. I am working on a story for sena and Akihisa. I am also watching the devil is a part timer and got to say a fic must be done. I will being a standalone fic for it and a cross over fic with baka and test. Pairings unknown but cough I love doing rare parings.**

**My next one shot or small fic will be Akihisa and Kurumu please look forward to it. I also got a request for a fic for the world only god knows and a few of the girls that didn't get much attention. That fic will begin with either mio or yui. I take ideas for parings. Make sure to check out my other fics.**

**This ending is well I thought it would best since I might a lemon but posted in the m section. But for now its done did they get toghther or are they just good friends? Well I'm not saying well as always later.**


End file.
